


Three Little Words

by kitkat27



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat27/pseuds/kitkat27
Summary: Inspiration from the Line "Three Little Words that's all that I've got" Set after 9x13 but no spoilers as such. Tony lets slip to Ziva his thoughts... My first Fanfic!Posted on fanfiction a few years ago now. Reposting on here.





	Three Little Words

Ever since he had brought her back from the desert, and from the dead if you want to be politically correct, he had been wanting to say those three words... The three words that had so much more meaning than the words themselves. Those words that he knows deep down they both want to say, but neither wants to be the first to fall. He thought that he would give her sometime to get herself sorted, like finding a new apartment an such.

He thought that it wouldn't take long for her to settle back down, but before he knew it she was studying for her citizenship exam. They didn't have time to see each other outside of work, unlike when Gibbs retired and they practically lived with each other. What he had to say couldn't be said anywhere near the NCIS headquarters... Or Gibbs for that matter. Especially not Gibbs!

She could have said it after her swearing in ceremony which he missed, she could have said it in Somalia for that matter, but she didn't, neither of the situations seemed appropriate. McGee's presence at the latter was in no way a factor.

People think that the three little words are easy to say, too easy sometimes. Especially when they are used like a Get out of Jail free card

Ok so I did some bad things. I killed an innocent person. But I love you.

Yeah those aren't the three words he wants to say. Ok so maybe they will be said at some time between them, but not tonight. If it was possible, the three little words he wants to say held a much deeper meaning.

Today was the day that he finally decided that enough was enough, so he invited her over for dinner. He was pleasantly surprised when she agreed and even offered to bring a movie. Getting off of work early without the boss figuring out what was going down was going to be tricky, who was he kidding the boss always knew what was going down. That was proved by the fact that now, as he stood in the elevator ready to leave the back of his head was tingling.

The knock at the door signalled the arrival of his guest. Knowing that there was no point in going and opening the door, he continued stirring the pasta, Ziva was a ninja after all, and if she wanted in she would find a way. Yet again his point was proven as the sound of a glass bottle being put down on his counted reached his ears.

"Who let the ninja in? He joked, turning around he was met by the sight of his co-worker moving around his kitchen as if she lived here, it was a nice sight and it gave him a warm feeling inside.

"What's for dinner To-nee?"

"Home-made pasta if you must know Ziv-ah" he smirked at her and was pleased to see that she seemed more relaxed. Turning back around to check on the dinner he realised that the pasta sauce was starting to stick to the bottom of the pan, causing a slight steam pillar.

"Need a little help there?" was all he heard before the Israeli appeared at his elbow, swiftly removing the spoon from his hand and proceeding to take over operations, causing him to stand back and just watch her. The ease at which she had made herself at home took him back to the time when he would come home to find her in his kitchen, with the dinner all ready and on the plates. Thinking back he realised "I missed you."

He didn't realise he'd said that out loud until she turned around and stared at him in amazement

"What did you just say?" she asked him, still staring at him as if to try and figure out if he meant what he had said or not

"I...missed you" he stammered, the stare he was getting causing the falter.

She sighed before ending their staring contest by breakinghis gaze to look at the floor. She swiftly returned her eyes to his.

"I missed you too"


End file.
